Back to the Future-Naruto Style
by Ahsoka4
Summary: An adaptation of the most awesome sci-fi movie: Boruto Uzumaki is accidentally sent back into the past in Kakashi's time-traveling hot rod that was invented by his close friends, Doctor Kakashi Hatake. He interrupts his parents first meeting and must get them to fall in love or his own existence will be erased.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was about 8:00 in the morning in the old Hatake residence. Nobody was home at the time. In fact, nobody was been home for a whole week. For some strange reason, the scientist that lived there, Dr. Kakashi Hatake, has mysteriously disappeared along with his pet dog, Bisuke.

Even though he was gone, he had strangely left all of his equipment on. For example the coffee machine was making itself, on the fact there was no coffee pot. The clocks were all running and the TV was left on. Not to mention, Bisuke's can of dog food was beginning to pile up since the machine to open the cans was operating.

Opening the door to Kakashi's house was a young teenager with blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a black jacket, white shirt, black pants and white tennis shoes. He came by hoping to find Kakashi home, but he still found the place was still deserted. Despite that, he called out for him anyway.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Boruto called out, rolling his skateboard aside. "Kakashi! Hello! Is anybody home? Bisuke, come here boy." Boruto whistled, hoping Bisuke would come, but there was no sight of the dog. "Where is everybody… ah, jeez, that's gross." Boruto noticed the pile of dog food in Bisuke's bowl that hadn't been eaten. "Ah, man, that's disgusting. Where the hell is Kakashi?"

Since Kakashi wasn't at home at the moment, Boruto decided to take this time to practice his guitar skills with Kakashi's newly designed amplifier. He connected the wires to his guitar to the large stereo as he turned the music all the way up to MAX.

Readying his guitar pick, Boruto hit the strings. Suddenly, a tremendous huge explosion was released from the stereo, which literally blasts Boruto off his feet and into a set of shelves, which collapse, covering him in books, tools and junk.

Boruto manage to regain his sense as he as he looks at what he did to the stereo, which had a huge hole and smoke was coming out of it.

"Whoa!" Boruto said with excitement. "Now that's what I call music."

As Boruto picks himself up, the phone started to ring. Boruto answered it immediately.

"What's up?" Boruto answered.

"Boruto, is that you," spoke a familiar voice, who Boruto recognized as Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi, what's going on?" Boruto asked. "Where have you been all week?"

"I've been working," Kakashi told him. "Listen, can you meet me tonight at the Koto mall at 2:00 in the morning. I've made a major breakthrough and I'll need your help on my latest experiment."

"Wait, 2:00 in the morning?" Boruto questioned. "Sure, I'm cool with it. But where's Bisuke? Is he with you?"

"Yeah, he's here with me," Kakashi assured Boruto.

"Hey, Kakashi, you know the next time you leave unannounced, you should at least turn off all your equipment," Boruto informed him. "When I came by your place just now, everything is on and working by itself."

"Speaking of which, that reminds me, Boruto," Kakashi added. "I suggest you don't hook up to the amplifier. Play your guitar on that and it might overload on you."

"Oh, really," Boruto said, nervously, knowing it was already too late, as he busted the amplifier already. "Hey, way to give me the heads up on that one."

"No problem," said Kakashi. "Anyway, I'll see you tonight at 2:00."

"Hey, no sweat," Boruto replied.

All of a sudden, Boruto became alarmed when all of Kakashi's clocks sounded off as the clocks read 8:30 in the morning.

"Are those my clocks, I hear?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Boruto answered. "It's 8:30."

"And I've done it once again!" Kakashi shouted with excitement. "My experiment on my clocks worked. I was able to make them all 30 minutes slow."

"Hold on a second, you're not telling me it's 9:00 in the morning, are you, Kakashi?" Boruto asked, hoping it was too good to be true.

"Actually, that's exactly what I'm saying," Kakashi replied.

"Aw, man, I'm so toast for this," Boruto told Kakashi. "I'm already way late for school." Knowing he couldn't afford to waste any time, Boruto hung up the phone and got his skateboard as he skated on his way to school as fast as he could.

In order to make the trip to school much faster, Boruto grabbed on to the back of a guy's truck. In his own way, the guy would do the driving while he hung on with his skateboard. He was just glad he didn't run into any cops, otherwise he'd be in trouble for this big time. But the cops were the least of his worries, since he was more concerned about getting caught tardy by the school principal.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do now own Back to the Future as it is the property of Universal Studios and director Robert Zemeckis. Also, I do not own Naruto as well, since that happens to be the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Notice: This will be an adaptation of the movie itself, with a few changes and I do hope you enjoy this story and write down your reviews and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Boruto finally arrived at his school, which was called Konoha High School. The school had been around for a long time and has changed with age. Back then, the school use to be a lot more cleaner. Now, Konoha High School had chipped paint on some of the building and graffiti on the wall.

Hopping off his skateboard, Boruto was about to run up the stairs towards the entrance of the school when he was stopped by a young girl his age who had raven-black hair, onyx eyes, and wore a red headband with a red undershirt with a white shirt underneath, along with white shorts and red sandals. Her name was Sarada Uchiha and she happen to be Boruto's girlfriend.

"Hey, Sarada, sorry I'm late," Boruto said. "I totally lost track of the time."

"Yeah, well, you can tell me about it in a little while," Sarada told him. "And if I were you, I wouldn't go this way. Ms. Tsunade is all over the hallway looking for you. If you get caught this time, it's detention for both of us."

"Jeez, doesn't Ms. Tsunade have someone else to bother?" Boruto wondered. "Why is she always on my ass all the time."

Heading into another part of the high school, Sarada peeked from where she last saw the school principal, Tsunade. From what she was able to make out, the hallway was completely empty. There was no sign of anyone.

"Alright, let's go," Sarada said to Boruto. "It doesn't look Ms. Tsunade is in this hallway. Anyway, how could you lose track of time?"

"A lot of stuff happened this morning," Boruto replied, trying to explain himself. "I was checking to see if Kakashi was back yet and then he had told me his clocks were…"

"Kakashi!" Knowing they were caught red handed, Boruto and Sarada turned around to come face to face with the school principal, Tsunade. There wasn't anything scary about Tsunade, it was more like she was the type of principal who got on your nerves and didn't leave you alone.

"Hey, Ms. Tsunade," Boruto said, putting on a nice act for the principal. "How's your day going?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Please don't tell me you're still hanging around with Doctor Kakashi Hatake, Mr. Uzumaki. But before I get to that, I believe you two have earned yourselves a couple of tardies as well as after school detention." Tsunade wrote up the slips for their tardies as they rolled their eyes, knowing they were going to get another typical lecture from Tsunade.

She continued on where she left off. "Let me make myself clear on this, Mr. Uzumaki. This so called Doctor Kakashi Hatake is dangerous. He's a real nutcase. You continue to hang around with him helping him in his wild antics and crazy inventions, you're going to end up in big trouble."

"You know I've heard this already from you, Ms. Tsunade," Boruto retorted. "What makes you think I'll ever listen to you. Besides, Kakashi's a good guy. It's people like you that spread all these wild rumors about him."

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Uzumaki," Tsunade warned. "You know, you have a real attitude problem. All you are is a slacker. You remind me of your father when he went here and he was a slacker too. I guess the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree."

"Oh, there's a slacker in this school and she's looking at me right now," Boruto grinned, proceeding to walk with Sarada to class, but Tsunade stopped him, once more.

"Before you go, I couldn't help but notice that your band is up to audition for the school dance," Tsunade brought up. If I were you, Mr. Uzumaki, I suggest you and your band give up while you have the chance. Besides, you're too much like your father and neither you, your father or any Uzumaki will achieve anything in history of this town."

Boruto stared tensely at Tsunade and scoffed at her for that remark. "Shows what you would know. I'm nothing like my old man and just you wait and see. My family may not have achieved something, but I'll be the first Uzumaki that will be a somebody." Boruto and Sarada ignored Tsunade as they walked on straight to class.

* * *

Later on at the school gym, Boruto arrived where he saw the rest of his gang in his band, who called themselves the Electric Foxes. They all wore band jackets they designed themselves that had the symbol of a fox and the end of its tail was shaped of that of a lightning bolt. The people that made up his gang were Shikadai Nara, Inojin Yamanaka and Iwabe Yuino.

The ones who decided of whether his band will play at the school dance were part of the dance committee and their names were Onoki, Asuma Sarutobi, Ay and Shizune.

With his band ready to play, Boruto spoke on the microphone and said, "Alright, the Electric Foxes are ready."

Sparring no second, the band played right away as they kicked it into red hot number. Boruto's fingers dance across the strings and from Sarada watching, she thought the band was playing terrifically.

Speaking through the mechaphone, the band only got a chance to play for 25 seconds when Onoki announced, "Alright, that's enough, now boys. I don't mean to break it to you, but your band it not suitable for the dance. The music is just too loud."

Boruto and his band look at each other confused. This didn't make any sense. All of the best rock bands have loud music and yet the school committee is making this suggesting that their kind of music was too loud and not suitable. Boruto got off the stage with frustration, although he didn't show it. Sarada sighed and figured Boruto could use some cheering up.

* * *

Over in the middle of the town of Konoha, a vehicle was passing by that showed pictures of a young looking man in his early forties with spiky black hair. The man was named Obito Uchiha and the whole election was all part of his campaign to be re-elected for Mayor.

Seeing the vehicle pass by them, Sarada sighed. "Oh, boy. That's so like cousin Obito. But then again, where would this town be without him?"

Not paying attention of what Sarada just said, Boruto kicked a soda can and mumbled, "Jeez, I can't believe those jerks. Where do they get off telling me for being too loud?"

"Oh, come on, Boruto, it's not the end of the world," Sarada told him. "There will be plenty of opportunities for you. I mean who cares what the dance committee think. What do they know about real talent?"

Boruto sighed. "I don't know, Sarada. Maybe music just isn't my main goal in life."

Sarada gave Boruto a small punch in his right shoulder. "Well, I'm surprised to hear you talking like this. You've never been the type of person to put yourself down. Your music is real good that somebody is going to have to notice your sooner or later. In fact, send the record company that demo tape you made. Once you get it on the air, some big shot rock star is bound take interest and represent you. Plus, you ought to take Kakashi's advice, which is…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Boruto interrupted, reciting the advice Kakashi gave him. "Never give up, believe in yourself and if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

"Alright. Do you intend to get moping about it are you going to do something about it?" Sarada asked.

Boruto took a deep breath. "You trying to motivate me is good, Sarada, but it's all wishful thinking just to get my hopes up. Okay, so what if I did send them the tape and they don't like it. They may end up saying I'm no good and that I'm just a stupid kid with no plans for his future. I'm not sure if I'll be able to take no for an answer." Boruto couldn't believe what he just said and felt he just made a fool of himself saying those words. "Ah, jeez, I can't believe I uttered the same words my old man says when he feels like a complete loser."

"Boruto, your dad is not a loser," Sarada said. "He may not be a lot of things, but at least your dad is always trying to maintain positive attitude when things look down."

"Yeah, well, that positive attitude hasn't gotten him anywhere, has it," Boruto told Sarada.

"Come on, Boruto," Sarada replied. "By the way, does your mom know about us going out tomorrow night for camping?"

"As if! Boruto laughed. "You should know my mother all too well, Sarada. She already thinks I'm going camping with the guys. If she were to find out I was going camping with you, she would freak out. Every single time we have this conversation about women, she keeps bragging on about how she never behaved that way when she was a kid. Seriously, it makes you think if my mom was born a nun."

"I will admit, you mom can think a bit overboard, but she at least has your best interest and wants you to grown up to be a respectable man," Sarada told Boruto.

"Hey, I have plenty of respect towards women," Boruto replied. "At least to you."

"Save the clock tower!" shouted a woman, passing a piece of paper in Boruto's hands.

Looking at the piece of paper that had the historical clocktower in their town, Boruto asked, "What the heck is this?"

"Oh, it's part of my cousin's campaign," Sarada explained. "Apparently, he's trying to raise enough money to replace the clock, which he said go struck by lightning 30 years again. Ever since it happened, the clock hasn't moved since."

"30 years?" Boruto questioned. "What the heck has this town been doing this whole time? You'd think it'd be replaced by now."

"Yeah, tell me about," Sarada concurred. Looking at her clock, Sarada saw it was nearly 5 minutes to 6. "Oh, shoot. I should get home right now."

"What's wrong?" Boruto asked.

"My uncle Itachi is suppose to be stopping by for dinner and I made this promise to spend some time with him after," Sarada told Boruto.

Boruto smiled. "Well, then, don't disappoint him. I'll pick you up at ten o'clock in the morning."

"Oh, before I go, there's one more thing I wanted to tell you." Surprisingly, Sarada kissed Boruto on the check as the two of them blushed. "Well… see you… in the morning."

"Yeah, right," Boruto complied as he and Sarada looked at each other one more time, smiling back at the other.

As Sarada made her leave, Boruto figured he better get home as well. He hopped on his skateboard as he did something very daring, ducking below as he held onto the edge of a police car. Most people would think doing that kind of stunt was crazy, but Boruto had this adrenaline rush where he likes to put himself in daring situations. He held onto the police car for a while and grabbed onto a truck that would drive him back to his neighborhood.


End file.
